shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Tony
=Character Sheet= 'Summary' Tony is a young man who lives alone in a village near a big forest. He is an orphan and he is cold. So he seldom makes friends with others. He just lives with his pet. What's more, he has some special powers. For instantce, every full moon night, he can become a white wolf. But he doesn't know it. And he can move in an instant when he wants to go to a distant place. 'Description' 'Appearance' Tony has a melon face. His hair is midium-long and white, as white as the snow at the top of the mountain. He has a pair of sharp blue eyes, a high nose and thin lips. When he looks at you, you will feel that he is cold. 'Clothing and Gear' Tony is often dressed in camouflage and boots, which make him look cool. And he often wears a black cap. 'Personality' Tony lives alone and he is so cold that he seldom makes friends with others. He only has two best friends. Whenever he wants to go out, he would choose to go with his pet. 'Voice' Tony has a deep voice. 'Powers & Talents' 'Henshin' Every full moon night, Tony would become a white wolf and he would become more powerful. However, when he becomes a white wolf, he will forget the people around him. 'Telesport' ' '''Tony can move in an instant when he runs extremely fast or when he wants to go a long way. 'Release the poison gas or replication' ' Tony can release the poison gas or replicate himself into two to hide from the enemy when he is in danger. ' 'Relationships' 'Pets' Tony's pet is a wolf, whose furs are gray and white. It is a wolf king and it is good at fighting. Especially, It is very loyal. Every time Tony goes out, it follows him. 'Friends' Tony only has two best friends. One is Ryan who can cure somebody with his hands and Ryan onced saved Tony when he was injured. Another is Abbott, a hunter, who once shot Tony with his gun. 'History''' Tony is an orphan and he has lived in a village since he was a child. When he was 10 years old, a group of bad guys builled him. Suddenly when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the forest. He found that he was able to move in an instant. And then, he met an injured gray wolf .Tony saved the wounded wolf. Since then, the gray wolf followed Tony home and lived with him. Because the gray wolf knew that Tony was an werewolf. Saveral years later, it was a full moon night. Tony was trapped in a forest when he was looking for food. That 's when the eclipse occured, Tony suddenly became a white wolf. But he continued his search for food. At that moment,there was a hunter named who found Tony and shot Tony with his gun. Tony released the poison gas and escaped. After several minutes, Tony met Ryan who was kind and he cured Tony with his hands. And Ryan took Tony home. Next morning, Tony became human again. Ryan happened to see the process and they talked with each order.Meanwhile, Abbott went back home and knew that Tony was the wolf that he hurt last night. Therefore, they became good friends. Category:All Category:Character Page